


The Boy Who Started a Band

by Bookworm1063



Series: JATP Week 2020 [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: "The only problem was that Luke couldn’t play his music on his own. He needed more guitars. He needed more voices. He needed a drummer, which was why he was here. Standing in the lobby of a tiny theater on the other side of the city from his house, listening to the beat of a private lesson on the other side of a swinging door."How Luke found the other members of Sunset Curve.Written for day five of JATP Week. Prompt: friendship/found family.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	The Boy Who Started a Band

Luke was a musician.

He had known this about himself ever since he’d seen that six-string in the window of the music store when he was thirteen. He’d begged and begged for his parents to buy it for him.

“You don’t even know how to play,” his father said.

“Surely there are other things you’d like to try,” his mother said.

Eventually, they both caved. Luke got his guitar. He saved every penny from part-time jobs and shoveling the neighbor’s driveways. He bought music books. He tried to teach himself. He joined a group of kids behind the high school every Wednesday afternoon, following along with a history teacher who happened to know how to play.

When Luke was fifteen, he realized it wasn’t enough.

His guitar was his life. He’d started writing music, scribbled down in school notebooks where his parents wouldn’t find it.

The only problem was that Luke couldn’t play his music on his own. He needed more guitars. He needed more voices. He needed a drummer, which was why he was here. Standing in the lobby of a tiny theater on the other side of the city from his house, listening to the beat of a private lesson on the other side of a swinging door.

Whoever was playing was good. It was probably the instructor, but Luke still found himself nodding along to the beat, his fingers twitching for his guitar, fitting the rhythm into the lyrics he’d written.

When the music stopped, there were no voices, just the sound of someone packing up. Luke rapped his knuckles on the door.

“Uh, yeah,” a voice said. “Come in.”

The boy behind the drum kit was Luke’s age, blond, wearing a fanny pack over a pink hoodie. Luke recognized him from school, but he didn’t know his name.

“Hi,” Luke said. “Was that you playing just now?”

“Yeah,” the boy said.

“You’re really good,” Luke said. “I’m actually looking for a drummer. I’m starting a band.”

“How many other people are in you band?” the boy asked. Luke frowned.

“Me. And you. For now.”

Luke thought that would be enough to scare the other boy off, but he smiled.

“Sure. I need a reason to get out of my house.” The boy hopped off the small platform where his drum kit was set up and held out his hand. “I’m Alex.”

Luke took it. “My name’s Luke. Nice to meet you.”

o-o-o-o-o

There was a new person hanging out behind the school.

It was clear he didn’t really know how to play. He had his own guitar, though, and he was learning quickly. In the past few weeks, Luke had seen the new boy master things it had taken him months to learn on his own.

Luke was already late to meet Alex, but he hung back one day, watching the boy pack up his guitar.

“Hi,” he said, and the boy jumped, spinning around to face Luke.

“Hey!” he said. “It’s Luke, right?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, feeling slightly bad that he didn’t know the other boy’s name. “And you’re…”

“Oh, I’m Reggie,” he said. “What’s up?”

“I’m looking for a third band member,” Luke said. “Are you interested?”

Reggie smiled. “Oh, sure! What’s your band called?”

“We’re still figuring that one out,” Luke said. Reggie laughed.

“I’m in.”

o-o-o-o-o

It was the start of junior year, and Luke was stuck in math class for the next half hour.

He and the band were planning to meet after school, and Luke had a notebook full of new songs for them to work on, but for now he was stuck taking a quiz.

The kid at the desk next to him looked just as frustrated as Luke was. When the final bell rang, the boy turned to Luke and said, “Did you understand any of that?”

“No,” Luke said.

“Me neither,” the boy said. “I’m gonna fail this class.”

“That sucks,” Luke said, checking the clock above the teacher’s desk. “I’m so late.”

“Where are you going?”

“Band practice.”

The other boy lit up. “Hey, are you looking for another person? I play guitar. I’ve been looking for a band.”

“Cool,” Luke said. “Are you any good?”

“I’m decent,” the boy said.

“Well,” Luke said. “I guess you could come with me. We’ll see what you can do. I’m Luke, by the way.”

The boy smiled. “I’m Bobby. What’s your band called?”

Luke picked up his bag and started toward the door, Bobby close behind him.

“We’re Sunset Curve.”


End file.
